


You’re Making It Really Hard To Move On

by ScottsPoorTaco



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, it chapter 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottsPoorTaco/pseuds/ScottsPoorTaco
Summary: IT is dead, they should be happy, Richie certainly is not.  When he sees a young Eddie Kaspbrak, he begins to think he's gone crazy. But has he?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	You’re Making It Really Hard To Move On

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WILL BE MULTIPLE CHAPTERS!

Richie sits mindlessly in his room because what is the point. Yeah, he guesses killing that god damned clown that has unknowingly been stuck in the back of his mind since 1989 would be something to be celebrating. Loosing his best friend and love of his life, despite forgetting him for all those years, though, sure as hell is not something that even allows Richie the decency of leaving his hotel room. He cannot be bothered to answer any of the phone calls from his manager or even let someone know that he's not dead. 

The Losers did not seem to care in the slightest that Richie is not okay, they seemed to want to get out of god forsaken Derry as quickly as they could, and Richie definitely doesn't blame them. He knows that he should leave too but he just can't. It is as if he were to leave behind Derry, he would also be leaving behind Eddie Kaspbrak, and that would make everything seem as cemented as death is. 

When the Losers Club traveled to the quarry, Richie could feel himself nearly breaking. He wanted to submerge himself under the depths of the water and just not float back up. He knew it was wrong though. Looking at the happy faces of his friends (or they at least seemed happy), he couldn't just ruin it with his selfish mindset, bringing the attention onto himself (like he had not had enough of it already). 

When the Losers called it quits on the quarry, Ben and Beverly left hand in hand. Richie did not know where they were off to, Mike apparently was the one with common sense and grabbed phone numbers, so it didn't really matter that much.

When Bill left, he was beyond reluctant. He had told Richie that if he ever needed to, there would be a room for him at his place, knowing full well that Richie didn't need a roommate in some three bedroom townhouse. The gesture was nice though, but eventually, Bill had to leave, needed to get back to his wife. 

That left only Mike and Richie in Derry, Maine. Mike does intend on leaving this cursed town now that all of the killer clown shit is over. He is aware though, that Richie cannot bring himself to leave and does not intend on leaving until Rich does. He has a strong feeling the leaving him behind to wallow in his tears along won't be the greatest idea. 

Going to the donut joint down the street is the first time Richie has left his room since the Losers left. He has found memories of Jim's Donut Shop from when he was little. On many weekend mornings he would wake up to find that his dad had made a trip to Jim's before anyone was awake and returning with a dozen donuts for him and his mom. 

Hopefully now though, this donut shop would put him in a good mood. He's supposed to be a comedian and if he goes back to L.A. looking like a depressed mess, his manager will certainly throw a fit. 

As he sips his coffee and nibbles on his sprinkle donuts he can hardly feel any life returning to him. All he can think about is Eddie. Laying underneath the remains of the Neibolt house on the cold, disgusting floor. Richie knows that he would hate being left down there and he certainly didn't intend on leaving his best friend down there. He doesn't plan on thanking Mike or Ben for dragging him out before that old house could fall on him too. He actually had been considering staying down there with Eddie, better than leaving him down there by himself. 

He finishes his food and knows better than to return to his room. He really needs to get out of Derry, the longer he's in this town, the lower his mood becomes. Instead, he somehow finds himself at the kissing bridge, why there of all places, he cannot say. It could possibly be the emotional connection and that it so strongly reminds him of Eddie. It doesn't take him much time out to pick out the R+E amongst the other carvings. It's faded, but he can easily trace out the letters he'd carved when he was younger. Back then he had all of his friends and everyone was happy. Sure, they missed Beverly a lot since she was then in Portland. But Stan and Eddie were still around and that's what was important. 

He takes a pocketknife out traces over the lines again. It looks just as it did when he was 13 and had a hardcore crush on that small boy with asthma. He smiles, looking at the letters. 

"Aren't you a little old to be carving stuff into the bridge?" Richie falls onto his butt, trying to keep away from the voice that suddenly came from his right. "I have never once seen someone your age here. It's usually just the high schoolers."

Richie looks up to see a pair of big brown eyes, "So uh, I kinda need some help."

The boy standing in front of him was wearing a yellow colored polo and his right arm was wrapped in a cast. Some asshole sharpied "Loser" on the plaster. Richie notices his busted lip. "Helloooo? You there?" He asks in a sing-songey voice while waving his hand in Richie's face. 

"E-Eddie?" Richie stutters, looking at the 13 year old boy that shouldn't physically be there.  
"Yeah? And how the fuck do you know my name?"

"You can't be here. You're- You're not real! God I've gone fucking insane!" Richie begins to walk off, leaving behind what looks to be Eddie. 

"Hey! Rude!" Eddie calls but Richie only ignores him. He's not real. He's not real. Eddie is dead. He can't come back no matter how much Richie wishes he could. Eddie is gone. "Fine," He takes a puff of his inhaler. "Just gonna leave behind the lost asthmatic kid, I see how it is."

Richie clenches his jaw as he continues walking, taking out his cell phone and hitting call, "Hey Mike, I really need to talk to someone."

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo my first IT fanfic, this is exciting! Also, Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak deserve the world.


End file.
